Die Xmas challenge
by Purebloods
Summary: Von jlight herausgefordert schrieb Viv 'paleslytherin' dies für Vengari zu Weihnachten 2004. Eine Geschichte aus dem 'Heute Hogwarts, morgen die Welt' Universum.


VIVIANE GALAXYWORKS PROUDLY PRESENTS: In cooperation with the Cilia Foundation of Madness: The: Response auf die: Vengari-Weihnachts-Challenge fg Merry Christmas Indeed Prolog 

Leise rieselte der Schnee.

Dreckswetter!

Naja, unsere kleine Geschichte beginnt am 20. Dezember des Jahres 2004 in einem abgelegenen schottisches Hochplateau, auf welches vor langer, langer, laaaanger Zeit mal ein paar volltrunkene Zauberer ein Schloss gesetzt hatten. Da diese Zauberer (bekannt unter den Pseudonymen Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw) zu dem genannten Zeitpunkt bereits mehr Alkohol als Blut in den Adern hatten und nicht mehr geradeaus sprechen konnten, nannten sie das Schloss kurzerhand Hogwarts.

Okay, nicht alle von ihnen waren damit einverstanden gewesen. Salazar, der alte Sack, musste natürlich wie immer Veto einlegen und stimmte für den Namen Bob, aber er wurde mit handfesten Argumenten zum Schweigen gebracht (kein Wunder dass er ein psychotischer Serienkiller war) und da stand es nun: Ein Schloss, wie man kein zweites wollte, nicht mal geschenkt, mit einem eigenen Willen, einem Arsch voll Zauberkraft und zwanzig Kerkern, aber nicht einem einzigen Weinkeller. Die vier Gründer waren stolz – so stolz man mit 3,0 Promille halt sein kann – und seitdem waren sie nicht mehr gesehen. Die Legende besagt, dass sie in andere Spähren entrückt seien, doch Zeitzeugen sagten aus, sie wären im Suff einfach nur die Klippen runtergestürzt.

Wozu ich diese Vorrede schwinge? Ich wollte halt Zeit schinden, bis mir was Neues einfällt. Da das nun soweit ist, können wir ja mit der eigentlichen Story beginnen.

Kapitel 1 - Begegnungen 

Es war also der 20. Dezember. Zwei unserer Hauptprotagonisten, nennen wir sie... hm... ich weiss ja auch nicht... Vengari und Viviane... lebten seit nunmehr drei Monaten auf Hogwarts und seit langer Zeit war niemand so gefürchtet und verehrt worden. Kurz gesagt, die beiden fühlten sich wohl, wie der Basilisk in seiner Höhle. Nur eines fehlte ihnen. Weltherrschaft... Sex... ekelhaft viel Geld... na gut, ein paar Sachen fehlten ihnen noch, aber vor allen Dingen eines. Vengari vermisste ihre Freundin Cilia, die sie noch aus ihrer ruhmreichen (machen sagen auch „zerstörerischen") Zeit aus Beaubaxton kannte.

Cilia, eine hinreissend charismatische, umwerfend gutaussehende junge Frau, hatte es irgendwie umgangen mit der Feuersbrunst, die Gewächshäuser der französischen Schule niedergebrannt hatten, in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, hatte ihrer Freundin Vengari, die von der Schule geschmissen wurde, ein herzliches „good riddance" entboten und sich der Tatsache erfreut, endlich alle Männer der Schule für sich allein zu haben. Verständlich, denn Konkurrenz ist nie gern gesehen und wer von uns hätte nicht ebenso gehandelt?

(zustimmendes Schweigen im vorwiegend slytherinhaltigen Publikum)

Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall war Vengari nach Durmstrang gewechselt, wo sie die „leicht" durchgeknallte Viviane kennengelernt hatte, mit welcher sie es in Jahresfrist geschafft hatte, die Schule bis auf die Grundmauern zu schleifen und, diesmal gemeinsam mit der anderen Beteiligten, der (nicht mehr existenten) Schule verwiesen zu werden. Shit happens.

Cilia und Vengari hatten sich regelmässig durch den Gebrauch illegaler schwarzmagischer Techniken über den Verlauf der jeweiligen Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten und nun sind wir wieder am Punkt dieses bedeutungsschweren 20. Dezembers 2004.

Slytheringewölbe, 11.30 AM:

„Oh, du frööhööliche..."

„CRUCIOOOOO!"

Die Erstklässler, welche ihren Fehler zu spät bemerkten, gingen in einem Haufen jämmerlicher Schreie zu Boden. Vengari schnaufte genervt, schob ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Strumpfhalter und liess sich in einen der dunkelgrünen Samtsessel fallen.

Viviane, die die magische Entladung von Gereiztheit mit manischem Ausdruck von der Tür aus verfolgt hatte, schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen und mit fiesem Lächeln von hinten an ihre Freundin heran. Ihr Kopf schob sich langsam über das Polster der Lehne, bis neben das Ohr der anderen Frau, bevor sie aus vollen Lungen schmetterte:

„HO HO HOOOOOOOO! WARST DU AUCH SCHÖN ARTIG, MISSY, ODER WILLST DU GLEICH DIE RUTE?"

Vengari fuhr, mit einem Aufschrei der Basilisken zu Stein erstarren lassen konnte, aus dem Sessel und entlockte Viviane mit ihrer Gelenkigkeit, mit der sie sich an der Decke festkrallte, ein beeindrucktes Nicken.

„VIVI-AAAAAANE!"

„VENGAAAAA-RI!"

„DU MISTSTÜCK!"

Viviane warf sich stolz in Pose.

Langsam hangelte sich die braunhaarige Frau von der Decke und baute sich vor ihrer Freundin/Feindin (das kam immer auf den Zeitpunkt an) auf.

„Das wird sich rächen, Schätzzzchen!"

„Das hoffe ich doch. Also, was bringt dich dazu alle Vorsicht aus dem Fenster zu werfen und unsere eigenen Leute niederzumetzeln?"

„Hm... Langeweile?", schlug Ven nicht sehr überzeugend vor.

„Und...?"

„Gespannte Erwartung?"

„Widerspricht sich das nicht?"

„Was willst du damit sagen? Das ich unzurechnungsfähig bin?"

„Nein, das weiss ich ja schon und würde es auch vor Gericht bezeugen."

„Danke, das hört man gern."

„Wozu hat man Freunde?"

„Das frage ich mich auch."

„Also?"

Vengari schien zu überlegen, ob sie einfach damit rausrücken, oder (interessantere Option), Viv eine Kurzeinführung in winde-dich-zu-meinen-Füssen geben sollte.

„Sag mir was es ist und ich erzähl dir Neuigkeiten über den Verein der Schnitten!", köderte Viv sie.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten, mein Martini-Vorrat ist zu Ende, Edgar hat Federnausfall, Grotty VI hats heut morgen umgehauen und Cilia kommt heut in Hogwarts an!"

Viviane nickte geduldig zu jeder neuen Eröffnung, doch dann trat das „Caution: Danger"-Glimmern in ihre Augen.

„Wie. War. Das?"

„Ich hasse..."

„Cilia kommt HIERHER?"

„Öhm..." Die Mitteilungsfreude war irgendwie aus Vengaris Persönlichkeit verschwunden.

„Und wann genau hattest du vor, mir das zu sagen?"

„Tja... wenn sie da ist?"

Vivianes Gesicht versprach nichts Gutes.

„Wie lange?"

„30 Minuten?"

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mit diesen prägnanten Abschlussworten rannte Viv in ihr Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Der Hogwartsexpress kam mit kreischenden Rädern zum Halten. Rauch von der Lok umwehte die Waggons und als das Kreischen verstummte, kehrte eine geradezu unheimliche Stille über den Bahnhof ein.

Dann, mit einem eindrucksvollen Krachen, flog die Tür des ersten Wagens auf und ein quiekender Hauself flog in hohem Bogen aus der Tür, gefolgt von einem, in einen schwarzen Lederstiefel verpackten, Fuss. Dem Fuss schloss sich der Rest eines hinreissend charismatischen, umwerfend gutaussehenden Körpers an. Dunkelbraune Augen, mit goldenen Splittern durchzogen, sahen sich ungnädig um und fassten dann den aufmüpfigen Hauself ins Visier.

„Trinity, du unwürdiges, kleines Stück Abschaum, was liegst du da so faul in der Gegend rum, he? Denkst du, du bist auf Urlaub hier? Pack dich und mach dich nützlich, sonst schick ich dich zu deinen Ahnen in die Elfenhölle, geschnallt?"

Die zitternde Hauselfe tat, wie ihr befohlen und verschwand aus der Sicht ihrer Herrin, um das Gepäck zu holen.

Cilia warf ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare zurück und glättete das enganliegende, bodenlange, dunkelgrüne Kleid mit dem grosszügigen, goldgesäumten Ausschnitt, über dem die schwarzen Winterroben lagen.

„Home, sweet home", grinste sie, als ihr Blick auf das in der Ferne auf einem Berg gelegene Schloss und ihr temporäres Zuhause fiel. Nach einem schnellen Check (Make-up, Zauberstab, bösartige Gedanken), trat sie endgültig von den Stufen des Zuges und auf den Bahnsteig. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus sah sie die schwarze Kutsche mit dem eingespannten Thestral auf sie warten und ohne einen weiteren Blick an ihren nichtswürdigen Hauselfen zu verschwenden, schritt sie zur Kutsche und stieg ein. Als sich das Gefährt in Bewegung setzte, hob sie die Hand und studierte ausgiebig die Fingernägel.

„Wehe du schlägst zu spät auf, Trinity", summte sie, „das würde mich _wirklich_ wütend machen."

Vengari hatte kaum ausreichend Zeit gehabt, sich per Floonetzwerk mit ihrem Elfendealer zu verständigen das sie schon wieder einen neuen Grotty brauchte, als die Tür, die von ihrem und Vivianes Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum (den die beiden als ihr persönliches Wohnzimmer betrachteten) aufflog und Viviane mit wehendem Haar herausgeschritten kam, wie die Königin, die sie war.

Vengari sah sie aus zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Schwarze Lederhose, ein kurzer Rock aus silbernen Metallringen und ein zerfetztes schwarzes T-Shirt über einem schwarzen Netzhemd – japp, Viv sah aus, als würde sie in den Krieg ziehen.

„Viv? Was soll das werden?"

Viv zog lediglich eine Braue hoch und steckte ihren Zauberstab in den Halter aus Wildleder an ihrer Hüfte.

„Ich will nur klarstellen wer hier die schwärzeste Magie ist. Nur falls deine Freundin auf falsche Ideen kommt!"

„Schwärzeste Magie? Oh... nein... Viv... du hast nicht... oh, nein... bitte sag mir, du hast NICHT!"

„WER IST DIE SCHWÄRZESTE MAGIE? ICH BIN ES! ICH! EVER!"

„NEIIIIIIN!", kreischte Ven, doch es war zu spät. Aus den Abgründen ihres Zimmers, aus denen der Schrei gedrungen war, kam ihr furchtbarster Alptraum geschlittert, etwas, so furchtbar... so abgrundtief grauenerregend, dass es keine Worte dafür gab.

„ICH BIN DAS BUCH DER SCHWÄRZESTEN MAGIE! FÜRCHTET MICH! MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Nun, vielleicht gab es doch Worte.

„Shit!"

Ein grosses Buch, gebunden in dunkles Leder kam zum Vorschein, auf dem Einband war ein sich bewegendes Bild von Gilderoy Lockhart zu sehen. Es hetzte durch den Raum und sprang abwechselnd auf Tische und Stühle, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Dann drehte es sich um und sah Ven.

„HAH! DU!"

„Neiiiin", stöhnte Ven und sank tiefer in ihren Sessel.

„Ja, du zitterst vor mir! So ist es richtig! Fürchte mich, denn ICH bin die..."

„... schwärzeste Magie?", vollendete Ven den altbekannten Satz.

„ÜBERHAUPT!", gröhlte das Buch und fiel vor Aufregung vorn über vom Tisch und kam mit einem Knall auf dem Boden auf.

„Viv, warum hast du das getan? WARUM? Weißt du nicht mehr wie lange es gedauert hat, bis wir es endlich gefangen und ruhiggestellt haben? Warum lässt du es wieder auf de Welt los?"

„Weil ICH wahnsinnig bin. Und das vergisst du besser nicht, wenn deine _Cilia_ hier auftaucht", fauchte Viviane.

„DU BENIMMST DICH WIE EINE ACROMANTULA, DER JEMAND INS REVIER GEPISST HAT!"

„DA HABEN WIR JA DAS WORT! **M E I N** REVIER!"

Die beiden standen sich mit funkelnden Augen gegenüber, doch bevor es zu weiteren Ausschreitungen kommen konnte, untermalte eine dritte weibliche Stimme das harmonische Geschehen.

„WAS HEISST HIER PASSWORT? WENN ICH SAGE MACH AUF, DANN MACHST DU AUF, DU ELENDES DRECKSTEIL!"

Ein Flammenstoss unterstrich die soeben geäusserten Worte und das Portrait, welches seit Jahrhunderten den Eingang zu den Slytheringewölben bewacht hatte, dekorierte nun als Aschehäufchen den Steinboden. Durch das freigelegte Portal stieg eine hinreissend charismatische, umwerfend gutaussehende junge Frau und liess ihren alles-meins-Blick durch die Gewölbe gleiten.

„Cilia!"

„Ven!"

„So gut wie tot!"

„Wer bist _du_ denn?"

Drei Frauen, drei glitzernde Augenpaare, drei gezückte Zauberstäbe.

Unterdessen in den Kerkern:

„Lucius!"

„Severus!"

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, alter Freund!"

Zwei Männer, zwei glitzernde Augenpaare, eine Flasche Glen Odgens Feuerwhiskey.

Während Ven sich in ihren Sessel sinken liess, umkreisten sich die anderen beiden Frauen. Schwarze Augen trafen auf dunkelbraune, beide nicht gewillt, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben. Ven zuckte die Schultern. Im besten Fall bekam sie eine gute Show geboten, im schlimmsten Fall... naja, es gab auch noch andere Schulen...

Und wie immer, wenn Ven etwas erwartete, trat etwas anderes ein.

„Tequila oder Wein?", raunzte Viviane Cilia an, worauf diese herablassend erwiderte: „Tequila natürlich!"

Viviane zog eine Braue hoch, die beiden musterten sich von oben bis unten, grinsten, steckten ihre Zauberstäbe weg und verschwanden in Viv's und Ven's Zimmer. Vengari starrte ihnen ungläubig hinterher.

Es war der Morgen des 21. Dezembers und drei völlig erledigte weibliche Figuren lagen auf dem harten, kalten grauen Steinfussboden (welcher selbstverständlich mit weichen, warmen, grünen Teppichen dekoriert war) und begrüssten ihre neuen Haustiere. Kater von den Ausmassen eines mittleren Hippogreifes und ungefähr ebenso willkommen.

„Sterben...", murmelte Viviane.

„Übertreib nicht so", stöhnte Vengari.

„Ich meinte, der nächste der mich anquatscht wird sterben", klärte Viv sie auf.

„Ich brauch n Mann", verkündete Cilia und erntete zustimmendes Kopfnicken von den anderen beiden.

„Doch woher nehmen oder auch stehlen?"

Es klopfte.

Murrend rafften sich die drei auf und schwebten (krochen) zur Tür. Diese öffnete sich mit einem langsamen und für die drei äusserst schmerzhaften Quietschen, aber der Anblick dahinter liess die drei plötzlich an die Existenz von Weihnachtskalendern glauben.

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini in all ihrer Pracht und Glorie. Dunkel und hell.

Einer mit dem Gesicht eines himmlischen Wesens, ätherisch und rein, Haare wie Silber und Augen wie der Mittelpunkt eines Sturms. Ein Körper, der Veela für ihr Aussehen beschämte und jeden, ob er ihn liebte oder hasste dahinschmelzen liess.

Der andere mit der Statur eines griechischen Gottes, langen schwarze Haare, die der finstersten Nacht zu spotten schienen und Augen so blau wie der tiefste Ozean. Olivfarbene Haut mit einem goldenen Schimmer und einem Lächeln, dass das tote Meer zum Leben erweckt hätte.

Cilia sah kurz nach oben und schickte ein Ich-und-du-wir-verstehen-uns-Blick an Merlin, bevor sie sich an Vengari und Viviane wandte.

„War echt nett, euch gesehen beziehungsweise kennengelernt zu haben, aber für den Rest der Woche bin ich beschäftigt."

Sie nickte ihnen kurz zu, dann hakte sie sich bei den beiden jungen Männer unter und schnurrte: „So, ihr zwei Plawitch-Häschen, denkt ihr euer Bett hält uns drei aus?"

Die beiden sahen die unbekannte Hexe überrascht an, aber dann schmolzen grauen Augen ins silberne und die Iris der blauen Augen erweiterte sich, so dass sie nur noch von einem schmalen blauen Rand umgeben war. Zwei Arme glitten schlangengleich um ihre Taille und zu dritt bewegten sie sich von der Tür weg.

Viv und Ven wollten gerade protestieren, als das Schicksal in Form eines eine hinreissend charismatischen, umwerfend gutaussehenden Mannes eingriff.

„Draco!"

„Vater?"

„Wie kommt es, dass immer wenn ich dich sehe, du gerade die Hände an einer attraktiven Frau hast?"

„Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit?"

Cilia hob ihre Augen von der faszinierenden Aussicht, die Blaise offenes Hemd ihr bot und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand alles, was sie jemals vom Leben gewollt hatte (ausser Geld, Macht... naja, ihr versteht den Gedankengang...).

Die Hölle hatte ihre Pforten geöffnet und den teuflischsten ihrer Dämonen auf die Welt entsandt, um Ausschweifung und Verlangen zu verbreiten. In dem Zwielicht der Fackeln stand ER, der Herr Sünde.

Kühl und unnahbar, wie eine Marmorskulptur, von einer unirdischen Schönheit, die Engel zum Weinen bringen konnte und Heilige zu Sündern machte. Haare wie ein Wasserfall aus Schnee und Augen wie Nebel, den Ausdruck von Arroganz und Überlegenheit auf dem Gesicht, der jeden zum Zurückweichen brachte, doch in ihm verborgen war ein wildes Tier, das nur darauf wartete, von seiner Leine gelöst zu werden.

Feuchtigkeit zwischen den Beinen, du hast einen neuen Namen!

Cilia musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, um nicht zu sabbern. Das nächste allerdings, was sie sah, war Vengari, die mit einem geradezu unverschämten Grinsen auf den blonden Leckerbissen zuging und begann, ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. Der Ausdruck, der in die Augen des Mannes trat, war eindeutig.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie neben Viviane stand.

„Wer ist das?", zischte sie, was Viv eine gehobene Augenbraue entlockte.

„_Das_", murmelte sie", ist Mr Lucius-ich-bin-ein-versautes-Tier-im-Bett-Malfoy und seines Zeichens, Dracos Vater. Und bevor du fragst, auf seiner Stirn steht ein fettes „Eigentum von Vengari"-Zeichen. Oh... wo wir gerade bei „Eigentum von..." sind, da ist meins!"

Und mit diesen Worten hoppelte Viviane in Richtung von Vengari, an ihr vorbei und kam vor einem Mann zu halten, der Cilia ernsthaft daran zweifeln liess, ob sie nicht statt in einer Schule in Wirklichkeit in einem erstklassigen Polyjucepotion-Bordell gelandet war.

Ein bleiches Gesicht in den Schatten des Ganges, Kleidung und Haare schwarz, wie Mitternacht, Augen, finster, wie das Innerste der Erde, eine Erscheinung so kalt und verschlossen wie Eis und doch flammte um ihn herum Hitze, wie nur der Kern der Welt sie enthalten konnte.

Julies Verstand machte winke-winke...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und richtete den Blick wieder auf Ziel Nummer eins: Lucius Malfoy, Sahneschnitte extrordinaire...

Hier mussten Maßnahmen ergriffen werden!

Im Geist erstellte sie eine Liste mit Dingen, die getan werden mussten.

1. Vengari ablenken!

Vengari lenkte sich unterdessen recht gekonnt selbst ab. Allerdings nicht von Lucius, sondern von dem Rest der Welt um sich herum, als sie den blonden Mann davon schleppte. Nun ja, gegenwärtig schleppte er eigentlich eher SIE weg. Wobei sie anmerken musste dass, über der Schulter eines Mannes zu liegen, der so _shaggable_ war und dem leisen Grollen seiner Stimme zu lauschen, mit dem, was er mit ihr zu tun gedachte, eine Erfahrung war, die sie schon weitaus früher hätte erleben wollen.

Sie sah im vorbeigetragen werden noch, wie Viv sich über Severus hermachte, welcher in Anbetracht der Zunge in seinem Hals, nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie eine seiner Schülerinnen verschleppt wurde. Da diese allerdings keine Anzeichen machte, sich zu wehren, konnte ihm das ziemlich egal sein. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er jegliche moralische Richtlinie die ihm verbot sich mit Schülerinnen einzulassen, ins nächste Jahrtausend hexte und wie seine Hände sich um Viv schlangen.

Glückliches Miststück!

Ach ja... andererseits musste sie sich nicht beschweren!

Das Mittagessen in der Grossen Halle traf zwei komplette und eine temporäre Slytherindame in schlechter Laune an. Warum Viv und Ven böse Gesichter zogen, konnte man leicht erkennen, wenn man den geneigten Blick in Richtung des Lehrertisches wandern liess, wo jeweils rechts und links neben einem redseligen Dumbledore Lucius und Severus saßen und mißmutig den – eindeutig alkoholischen – Inhalt ihrer Becher kippten.

Dumbledore hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde in sein Büro rufen lassen, woraufhin sie keine Chance gehabt hatten, als zu folgen. Zu dem Bedauern aller vier war es noch nicht einmal _coitus interuptus_ gewesen.

Cilia dagegen plottete. Etwas musste getan werden. Etwas, dass Vengaris Aufmerksamkeit von Julies zukünftigem Spielzeug ablenkte. Etwas, das Vengari so gründlich beschäftigte, dass sie nicht einmal mehr einen Gedanken an Lucius verschwenden würde. Etwas...

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Meine Lieben", eröffnete er lächelnd das, was offensichtlich eine lange Ansprache werden würde. „Zu Beginn der Winterferien, die ja morgen beginnen..."

Viv und Ven sahen sich an. Ach, heute hatte es doch noch Unterricht gegeben? Ups...

„... haben die Lehrer und ich beschlossen, dass wir am 24. Dezember einen Weihnachtsball geben werden..."

Applaus erscholl von den Schülern und die ersten begannen bereits aufgeregt zu besprechen, wie sie ihren Eltern schonend ihren Besuch absagen würden.

„... an dem alle von der 6. und 7. Jahrgangsstufe teilnehmen können."

Der Applaus verringerte sich ungemein, als die Schüler der 1. bis 5. Klasse schmollend die Gesichter verzogen.

„Der Ball wird ein Maskenball sein und wir haben ausserdem dafür gestimmt, nicht die übliche Band, also „The Weird Sisters" einzuladen, sondern jemand anderen." Dumbledore grinste ein wenig belämmert. „Allerdings haben wir noch keine Ahnung wen."

Ungläubige Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, jedenfalls bei den meisten. Severus und Lucius tauschten über dem Tisch giftige Blicke und unter dem Tisch eine Flasche Glen Odgens.

Cilia legte den Kopf schief. So, sie hatten also noch keine Ahnung wen, ja? Daraus liesse sich doch bestimmt was machen...

Die Erleuchtung nahm schliesslich eine atomare Grössenordnung an.

**Kapitel 2 - Vorbereitungen**

22. Dezember, 18 Uhr, Slytheringewölbe.

Vengari wartete ungeduldig am Eingang ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Ein Fuss tappte rhythmisch auf dem Boden, während ihr Gesicht immer ungnädigere Züge annahm. Die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, der Zauberstab auf fünf vor zwölf, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es ein mehr als unpassender Zeitpunkt war, sie anzusprechen.

„Hey Sonnenschein!"

Vengari schnaubte und drehte ihren Kopf um exakt 25 Grad nach links.

„Wassssssss?"

„Broken Parsel spoken perfectly?"

„Viviane... wenn du nichts Sinnvolles zu sagen hast, dann schlage ich vor, du sagst..."

„Was ist DAS denn?"

Vengari hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, das ist nicht ganz das, was mir vorschwebte..."

„Nein, ich mein DAS da!"

Und beide Frauen starrten auf das Paket, welches sich aus dem Nichts vor ihnen materialisiert hatte.

„Och, das...", murmelte Ven, schritt drauf zu und kickte es einmal durch den ganzen Raum. Das Paket kam mit einem dumpfen „Thumph" und einem erschütternden Quieken auf dem Boden auf und aus dem Inneren kroch... ein Hauself. Ven trat nach vorn.

„Ich bin Vengari, deine Herrin, Königin, Göttin und Grund für dein Ableben in wahrscheinlich nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Du wirst mir gehorchen, dienen, zu meinen Füssen kriechen, jedes meiner Worte als Gesetz nehmen und mit absoluter Hingabe meinen Befehlen folgen. Dein Name ist Grotty...", sie runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Viviane, die sieben Finger hob, „... Nummer VII, der Einfachheit – meiner natürlich – nur Grotty genannt, weil ihr Viecher ja eh alle gleich ausseht und ich so ignorieren kann, dass du ein neuer Elf bist. Klar soweit?"

Der verängstigte Hauself nickte und Ven fuhr sich auf Verdrängungs-Modus.

„Schön! Grotty, du hast gestern vergessen mir meinen Kaffe mit einem silbernen Löffel zu bringen, statt dessen war er aus gewöhnlichem Metall. Geh und klemm dir die Ohren in der Schranktür ein."

Der zitternde Elf – in der korrekten Annahme bei einer Irren gelandet zu sein – machte sich davon, während Ven sich in einem Sessel niederliess und entspannt seufzte.

„Ich liebe es, wenn alles so ist, wie es immer war. Nichts Neues, nichts verändert..."

Die Tür zur Eulerei flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf und etwa 200 Eulen jumpten gleichzeitig von ihren Stangen in die Höhe. Es nieselte, in Nervosität verlorene, Eulenfedern.

Cilia tänzelte in den Raum, schwelgte kurz in der Panik der Tiere und hielt dann zwei Briefe hoch.

„Freiwillige?"

Stille.

„Okay, lasst es mich anderes formulieren. Freiwillige, die nicht wie der verbleibende Rest den Cruciatus spüren wollen?"

Eifriges Fiepen und flatternde Flügel antworteten ihr. Sie wählte zwei Eulen aus, befestigte die Briefe an ihren Füssen und schickte sie fort.

Diese Aufgabe erledigt, wollte sie sich gerade umdrehen, als sie aus einer dunklen Ecke der Eulerei angesprungen wurde.

„FÜRCHTE MICH! ICH BIN DAS BUCH DER HÖLLE, ICH HABE VERBINDUNGEN IN DIE FINSTERSTEN ABGRÜNDE DER DÄMONEN! ICH BIN DIE..."

kick

„... schwääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääää..."

Der Schrei wurde leiser, als das Buch den Weg aus dem Turmfenster in Richtung Boden aufnahm.

Cilia drehte sich erneut um und wollte den Turm verlassen, als ein schwacher Laut zu ihr empordrang.

„... rzeste Magie überhaupt..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und die junge Frau verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Dieses Schloss ist voller Irrer..."

Noch in derselben Nacht kurz vor Dämmerung in einem Hotel in London:

(okay, Anweisung an Cilia: Bei jetzt folgenden falschen Aussagen in Bezug auf die Personen und/oder ihre Aufenthaltsorte mache, fühl dich frei Änderungen vorzunehmen)

Pochen und Fiepen und Fiepen am Fenster liessen ihn aufwachen und in seinem Bett herumrollen. Augen, müde von dem abrupten Erwachen, öffneten sich und schwarze Pupillen machten die Ausgangsquelle des Lärms fest. Eine Eule saß auf dem Fensterbrett und pochte mit dem Schnabel ungeduldig gegen das Glas. Regen ergoss sich über das Tier und liess das Gefieder in dem seichten Licht der Nachttischlampe glänzen.

„Was...?"

Er schwang ein Bein über den Bettrand und erhob sich langsam. Sein Rücken protestierte gegen die unerwartete Betätigung und als er über eine Flasche stolperte, schwor er sich, dass es mit den wilden Partys erstmal eine Weile Essig war. Der Alkohol in seinem System machte seine Bewegungen etwas langsamer als normal, aber schliesslich kam er beim Fenster an.

„Shoo, shoo", machte er, zusammen mit eindeutigen Handbewegungen, doch das Tier weigerte sich renitent, sich verscheuchen zu lassen.

„Na schön Kumpel", murrte er, „ich mach jetzt das Fenster auf. Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, machst du einen Abgang. Wenn nicht, gibt's Eulengehacktes zum Frühstück."

Er stiess das Fenster auf, doch statt wegzufliegen, hüpfte die Eule in den Raum, mit einem Geräusch, welches in seiner Tonlage erstaunlich nach „wurde ja Zeit" klang. Sie flatterte auf den Tisch vor dem Bett und schüttelte sich ausgiebig, wobei sie offenbar akribisch darauf achtete, dass der Grossteil des Wassers auf das Bett spritzte. Dann streckte sie ein Bein aus.

Eine dunkle Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er an dem Bein einen Brief entdeckte.

„Bist du nicht ein wenig fett für eine Brieftaube?", grinste er, worauf er einen derart hinterhältigen Blick von der Eule erhielt, das er verstummte. Das Tier sah ihn an, dann das Bett und wackelte mit seinem Hinterteil.

„Das wagst du nicht", knurrte er, ohne daran zu denken, dass es doch mehr als seltsam war, mit dem Vogel zu sprechen, als wäre er ein Mensch.

Die Eule schuhute und streckte das Bein weiter aus.

„Na schön, aber denk nicht mal daran, das Bett zweckzuentfremden, klar?"

„Schuhuuu."

Er streckte die Hand aus und löste das Band, welches den Brief hielt. Die Eule machte einen Satz zur Seite und zum geöffneten Fenster hin und das war auch eine gute Entscheidung, denn als er den Brief berührte war es, als würde ein Haken an seinem Bauchnabel ihn nach vorn ziehen und mit einem erschreckten Keuchen verschwand er in einem Strudel der ihn fort riss.

„Urgh..."

Gleiche Nacht, gleiche Stadt, anderes Hotel.

Er saß seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vor dem Fernseher, rauchte Kette und versuchte irgendetwas Sinnvolles auf das Blatt Papier zu kritzeln, welches vor ihm lag. Ein heftiges Klopfen unterbrach seine Gedanken, die sich eindeutig nicht bei seiner Aufgabe befanden, sondern ein Stück weiter unten, in Richtung Gosse.

Um es kurz zu machen:

„Urgh..."

23. Dezember, 8 Uhr morgens, Headmaster-Office

„Albus, ALBUS", kreischte Minerva, als sie in das Büro gestürmt kam.

Dumbledore, der gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer geschlurft kam und in seinem Entchenpyjama auf bemitleidenswerte Art niedlich aussah, kam zum Stillstand.

„Albus, da sind zwei Muggelmänner... in den Slytheringewölben... MUGGEL... halbnackt... und... und... FAST UNBEKLEIDET!"

Dumbledore setzte sich langsam in seinen Sessel.

„Minerva, ich glaube dass halbnackt und unbekleidet dasselbe bedeutet. Es befinden sich also zwei halbnackte Muggelmänner in den Slytheringewölben... tja...wer könnte für so etwas wohl verantwortlich sein, hm? Wem könnten wir so etwas verdanken? Nach wem könnte diese Tat geradezu verdächtig riechen?"

Seine Augen zwinkerten Minerva zu und diese begann mit dem Kiefer zu mahlen.

„Ms Alias", knurrte sie, „Ms Gauloises... diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen."

„Nun ja", verkündete Dumbledore strahlend, „dann wollen wir uns doch zuerst einmal um die beiden Herrschaften kümmern. Hast du sie mitgebracht?"

„Sie sind in der Krankenstation. Etwas mitgenommen. Unterkühlt. Der eine murmelt davon, dass er nie wieder Alkohol anrühren wird und der andere war, als ich ging, gerade dabei Poppy in Grund und Boden zu flirten."

Dumbledore erhob sich und bevor Minerva etwas gegen seinen heissgeliebten Pyjama vorbringen konnte, war er schon in seinen üblichen hellblau schimmernden Roben gehüllt. Gemeinsam machten sie sich au den Weg zur Krankenstation. Als sie dort ankamen stellten sie fest, dass sie offenbar nicht die ersten Besucher waren. Eine hinreissend charismatische, umwerfend gutaussehende junge Frau diskutierte gerade heftig mit Poppy Pomfrey.

„... deshalb nehme ich sie jetzt mit."

„Nur über meine Leiche."

„Das lässt sich alles arrangieren."

„Ich warne Sie..."

„Siehst du mich zittern?"

„Ich..."

„Poppy, was ist denn hier los?", mischte sich Dumbledore freundlich ein und zwei Köpfe ruckten mit zornigem Blick zu ihm herum.

„Diese... diese _Person_", schnaubte Poppy empört und zeigte auf Cilia, welche sich mit verschränkten Armen hinstellte und arrogant-gelangweilt in die Gegend sah, „diese _Person_, ist für den Zustand dieser beiden Muggel verantwortlich. Sie hat sie mit Portschlüsseln hergeholt, stellen Sie sich das vor Albus, Portschlüssel, und hat sie auch noch so verhext, dass sie Hogwarts und alle seine Bewohner sehen können – Obwohl. Sie. Muggel. Sind – und jetzt stellt sie sich hier hin und verlangt, dass ich ihr die beiden aushändigen soll."

„Stimmt das?", keifte Minerva.

Cilia sah sie höflich-desinteressiert an. „Ja."

Das verschlug sogar der abgebrühten Verwandlungslehrerin die Sprache.

Dumbledore hielt das für die ideale Zeit, um einzugreifen.

„Und warum genau haben Sie die beiden hergebracht?"

Cilia wandte sich von der vor Wut stummen Frau ab und betrachtete den Headmaster.

„Sie brauchten doch noch Sänger für die Weihnachtsfeier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das schon..."

„Na, da habe ich Ihnen das perfekte mitgebracht. Berühmte Muggelsänger. Weltklasse. Blablabla. Und wo sie schonmal da sind, würde es doch nichts schaden, wenn wir sie singen lassen, oder? Ich meine, ob wir sie jetzt obliviaten oder übermorgen früh..."

Dumbledore sah Minerva an, die energisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann Poppy, welche weiss vor Zorn zurückstarrte.

Nun ja, man konnte nicht sagen, dass Albus Dumbledore ein Mann war, der sich eine goldene Gelegenheit durch die Finger gehen lassen würde. Zumindest nicht, wenn morgen Weihnachten war und er noch immer keine Band für seinen Ball hatte.

„Nun ja, da haben Sie wohl recht." Minerva gab einen schrillen Ton von sich, doch Albus beachtete es nicht. „Wo wir es gerade so kuschelig haben – wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

„Ich bin Cilia Deviantaux und wohne zur Zeit bei meiner Freundin Vengari Zelina Alias und ihrer Freundin Viviane Gauloises."

„Ich wusste, dass die zwei etwas damit zu tun haben! Ich wusste es!", begann Minerva zu toben.

Es klopfte.

Nein, ich korrigiere das.

Die Tür erbebte unter massiven Schlägen, die mehr Drohung, als Bitte um Einlass waren.

„Herein!"

Die Tür flog auf und ein nicht besonders erfreuter Severus Snape betrat das Büro seines bald verstorbenen Arbeitgebers – zumindest wenn es nach ihm ging.

Dumbledore beäugte den Tränkemeister und lächelte dann. Es war dieses Ich-weiss-es-Lächeln und Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, während er im Geiste all die Dinge durchging, die er als Deatheater gelernt hatte.

„Ähm, Severus, mein Junge, ich glaube, da sind ein, zwei Knöpfe falsch geschlossen an deiner Robe. Und dein Haar sieht etwas durcheinander aus. Habe ich dich bei der Arbeit gestört?"

Ein Grunzen und ein böser Blick antworteten ihm, während Snape drei Knöpfe neu ordnete und sich durch das Haar fuhr. Verdammter alter Mann. Als ob er ein Gespür dafür hätte, wann er am wenigsten gestört werden wollte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Viviane – Ms Gauloises – diesmal ernsthafte Vergeltungsmaßnahmen ergreifen würde. Ihm schauderte beim Gedanken daran. Sie war ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen, als sie – schon wieder – unterbrochen wurden.

„Was gibt's, Albus?", raunzte er den Headmaster an.

„Ja, also, ich hab mir überlegt, wegen diesem Weihnachtsball... Ich dachte, wir bringen ein wenig Flair in die Sache, weißt du?"

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Snapes Magen aus und er setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

„Flair?", murmelte er, unsicher, ob er die Erklärung dazu hören wollte.

Dumbledore begann zu strahlen, als ob er einen kleinen Reaktor verschluckt hätte.

„Ja, ein bisschen Spass für alle, etwas Vertrautes für die Muggelstämmigen und etwas Neues, für die anderen. Ich dachte daran, dass sich jemand als Weihnachtsmann verkleiden könnte."

Das ungute Gefühl wurde zu einer ausgewachsenen Übelkeit.

„Tatsächlich? Da frage ich mich doch, Albus, wem du diese undankbare Aufgabe aufdrängen willst", versuchte Snape das Unvermeidliche zu verzögern.

Das Zwinker in den Augen des anderen Mannes, liess ihn aufstöhnen.

„Niemals!"

„Ach, Severus, komm schon."

„Nein!"

„Tu es im Sinne von Weihnachten."

„Ich halte nichts von diesem Muggelfest."

„Dann tu es für die Kinder."

„Albus, ich kann Kinder nicht leiden."

„Dann tu es für eine Gehaltserhöhung."

„Ich bin reich. Ich hab genug Geld."

„Dann tu es für mich."

„Hm, lass mich überlegen. NEIN!"

Na schön, dachte sich Dumbledore, dann eben die harten Geschütze.

„Severus, als du damals hier hergekommen bist und mir erzählt hast, was du getan hast, für Voldemort und bei den Deatheatern, da habe ich dir verziehen, ich habe dir einen ..."

„Ich hasse dich, alter Mann. Was fängst du schon wieder damit an? Habe ich nicht 20 Jahre damit verbracht diese Schuld abzutragen? Hab ich nicht den Grossteil der gefährlichen Arbeit getan und tue es immernoch?"

„... Job gegeben und die Möglichkeit alles wieder gut zu machen..."

Snape sprang auf.

„Na schön, NA SCHÖN! Halt endlich die Klappe, ich machs ja!"

Dumbledore grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wunderbar, ich wusste doch, dass du ein gutes Herz hast!"

„Manipulativer Bastard!"

„Gern geschehen. Üb schonmal deine Zeile: HO-HO-HO!"

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss.

Kapitel 3 – Geschenke 

24. Dezember, 17 Uhr, Slytheringewölbe.

„Crucio, Crucio und noch n CRUCIO, weil es so schön war..."

Grotty VII wand sich auf dem Boden und quiekte, was seine Stimmbänder hergaben. Trinity und Stinky standen etwas abseits und versuchten so gut es ging nicht darauf zu achten, was ihrem Artgenossen gerade passierte.

„Schätzchen, was hat es denn diesmal falsch gemacht?", fragte Cilia im Vorübergehen, was von Vengari ignoriert wurde, weil sie noch immer beschäftigt war.

Viviane, die, die Beine über der Armlehne, auf einem Sessel lag und eine rauchte, grinste.

„Gar nichts. Das ist Vens übliches Weihnachtsgeschenk an die Dienerschaft. Tu was ich tue. Geh nicht drauf ein, das bestärkt sie nur. Setz dich, trink einen Martini und rauch eine."

Cilia überlegte, zog die Schultern hoch und nahm das Angebot an. Dann wurde es Zeit für die wichtigen Themen.

„Was ziehst du an?"

Dieser weltpolitisch entscheidenden Frage konnte auch Vengari nicht widerstehen. Vergessen waren Grotty und sein Weihnachtsgeschenk, als sie sich in den dritten Sessel warf, die Füsse auf den Tisch legte und einen Martini zu sich heranzog.

„Mein Kleid", begann sie, „ist aus feinstem, hauchdünnen Seidenstoff, der extra für mich aus Ägypten eingeflogen wurde." Sie ignorierte das Schnauben von seiten Vivianes. „Er ist natürlich in einem tiefen Dunkelrot...", wieder ignorierte sie Vivianes „Gryffindor"-Kommentar und Julies „typisch", um weiterzuerzählen. „Es ist bodenlang", ungläubiger Blick von Viv, „und schleift hinten sogar ein paar Zentimeter am Boden, für den hoheitlichen Effekt. Der Ausschnitt ist geradezu skandalös, was von mir gesagt, etwas bedeuten sollte und wird in der Mitte von einem Gürtel aus in Silber gefassten Rubinen gehalten, passend zu meiner Kette, den Ohrringen und dem Ring."

Sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte ein macht-mir-das-nach-Lachen.

Cilia rümpfte die Nase.

„_Mein_ Kleid", verkündete sie, „ist aus dunkelgrünem Spitzenstoff über hautfarbenem Damast, abgesetzt mit silbernen Verzierungen um den Ausschnitt, der _deinen_", sie blickte zu Vengari, „um Längen schlagen wird. Entschuldigung für den Wortwitz. Dazu trage ich ein Diadem aus Smaragden, silbergefasste Smaragdohrringe und einen Siegelring aus Sterling."

Sie hob das Kinn herausfordernd. Nun ruhten die Blicke auf Viviane.

Sie hob eine Braue.

„Was guckt ihr mich an? Ich hasse Weihnachten! Ich trag ne schwarze Lederhose und n Rollkragenpullover aus schwarzer Wolle."

Die beiden schlugen sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

Minerva, Irma Sprout und Poppy schlugen sich die Hände vor die Mündern.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", kam es dumpf unter dem weissen Rauschebart hervor. Manisches Gekicher antwortete ihm.

„Weiber", knurrte Snape, während er sich den roten, mit weissen Pelz gesäumten, Mantel zurechtzog und mit den Händen versuchte, den elendig langen Bart zu glätten.

„Oh Severus, du siehst so...", versuchte Minerva es.

„... blöd aus", vollendete er den Satz, als er sich vom Spiegel abwandte.

„Ja, das ging mir kurz durch den Kopf", nickte Minerva.

Da der Ball um 19 Uhr begann, segelten unsere drei Slytherindamen gegen 20 Uhr in Richtung der Grossen Halle. Kleider rauschten, Schmuck klimperte und Gelächter hallte durch die Steingänge, sodass jedem klar war, wer da gerade im Anmarsch war. Diverse Geister, unter Führung des Blutigen Barons, verzogen sich tiefer in die unterirdischen Gänge des Schlosses und die Bewohner der Bilder, die vereinzelt an den Wänden hingen, machten sich davon, um Freunde in ganz anderen Teilen des Schlosses zu besuchen. Eines hatte jeder Schlossbewohner in den letzten Monaten gelernt. Wenn Viviane und Vengari lachten, dann hatte das selten Gutes zur Folge. Eigentlich nie.

Vengari, die ihr Kleid mit beiden Händen vorne gerafft hielt und den anderen beiden vorausmarschierte, gab ihm Fackelschein eine besonders eindrucksvolle Figur ab. Ihr Haar glomm rötlich und passte sich so der Kleidung und den funkelnden Rubinen an und die blutroten Seidenschuhe klickten über den Boden.

„Los, macht schon", kommandierte sie, ohne sich dabei unzudrehen.

„Was hat sie es denn plötzlich so eilig?", grummelte Cilia, die in ihrem Kleid zwar umwerfend aussah, jedoch aufgrund dessen, dass es hauteng war, Schwierigkeiten hatte, grössere Schritte zu machen.

Viviane zuckte die Schultern. Getreu ihrer Drohung, trug sie Lederhosen und einen Rollkragenpullover aus dicker, schwarzer Wolle. Ihr Haar war offen und warf so Schatten über ihre schwarz umrandeten Augen.

„Vermutlich kann sie es nicht erwarten, sich Lucius zu präsentieren", murmelte sie abwesend, während sie interessiert eine Glaskommode betrachtete, an der sie gerade vorüberkamen. In der Kommode lagen Schwerter und Dolche, einer davon war als schwarzmagisch gekennzeichnet. „Geht schonmal vor, ich, äh, hab noch was zu tun..."

Das brauchte sie Cilia nicht zweimal sagen. Bei dem Gedanken an Lucius kamen ihre Füsse von selbst in Fahrt und sie trippelte um ihr Leben. Naja, genau genommen trippelte sie um Lucius, aber wir wollen hier mal nicht so genau sein...

Als Ven und Cilia um die Ecke bogen, war ein deutliches Scheppern von zerbrechendem Glas zu hören und ein falsches: „Huch, wie ungeschickt von mir..."

Jubelnde Mädchen aus der 6. Und 7. Klasse umlagerten die Bühne, während der Grossteil der Lehrerschaft – ausser Rolanda Hooch, die ganz in der ersten Reihe stand und mit einer Galleone winkte und Snape, der sich in seinen Kerker eingeschlossen hatte – am Lehrertisch saß und böse guckte. Naja, Dumbledore zwinkerte wie immer, aber irgendwie wirkte auch er ein wenig verschüchtert.

Was kein Wunder war.

Auf der Bühne hatte es sich Gilderoy Lockhart bequem gemacht, im Sinne von: Er stand in der Mitte der Tribüne und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller weiblichen Gäste. Er hielt ein Muggelmikrophon, welches er gerade in dieser Sekunde an einer Halterung festmachte, damit er die Hände frei hatte und grollte mit tiefer Stimme hinein:

_I'm to sexy for my love,_

_to sexy for my love,_

_love is going to leave me..._

Raunen und Zittern lief durch die Menge, als seine dunkle Stimme durch ihre Körper floss. Doch Gilderoy begann gerade erst.

_I'm to sexy for my shirt,_

_to sexy for my shirt,_

_so sexy it hurts..._

Zu diesem Songteil öffnete er seine Robe und liess sie geschickt an seinen Schultern hinuntergleiten, bevor er sich vor der schreienden Schar Frauen sein Hemd aufriss, dass die Knöpfe über den Boden sprangen und er seine wohlgeformte Brust präsentierte.

Eine Sechstklässlerin liess einen tiefer Seufzer hören, ihre Augen wanderten nach oben, bevor sie ohnmächtig zu Seite knickte.

Gilderoy liess ein Ladykiller-Lächeln blitzen und zwei weitere Damen folgten der ersten in die Ohnmacht.

_I'm to sexy for a land,_

_to sexy for a land,_

_New York and Japan..._

_I'm to sexy for your party,_

_to sexy for your party,_

_no way I'm discodancing..._

Seine Hüften begannen auf erfahrene Weise zu routieren und laute Seufzer und Kreischen waren die Folge. Seine Hand öffnete die ersten Knöpfe seiner Hose.

_I'm a model,_

_you know what I mean_

(schelmisches Zwinkern in Richtung von Hooch, die breit grinste und mit der Galleone wedelte)

_and I do my ´lil turn on the catwalk_

_yeah, on the catwalk,_

_on the catwalk, yeah,_

_I do my ´lil turn on the catwalk _

(hier machte er mit den Händen Katzenkrallen nach und gab ein schnurrendes „meow" von sich)

_I'm to sexy for my car,_

_to sexy for my car,_

_to sexy by far..._

_I'm to sexy for my hat,_

_to sexy for my hat,_

_what d'you think about that?_

Ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, als mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte (dem aus Holz, Ladys, dem aus Holz!) und seine Hose auf magische Weise von seinem Körper gerissen wurde, sodass er nur noch eine schwarze Unterhose aus Seide trug. Weitere Damen sanken zu Boden. Gilderoy glitt, sexy, wie es das Lied versprach, über die Bühne, während er seinen Körper elegant und verführerisch zu der Musik bewegte.

_I'm a model,_

_you know what I mean_

_and I do my ´lil turn on the catwalk_

_yeah, on the catwalk,_

_on the catwalk, yeah,_

_I do my ´lil turn on the catwalk _

_I'm to sexy for my..._

_to sexy for my..._

_to sexy for my..._

Er machte einige unanständige Bewegungen, die die Mädchen und Frauen dazu brachten unkontrolliert zu kreischen und hyperventilieren.

_I'm a model,_

_you know what I mean_

_and I do my ´lil turn on the catwalk_

_yeah, on the catwalk,_

_on the catwalk, yeah,_

_I do my ´lil turn on the catwalk _

_I'm to sexy for my cat,_

_to sexy for my cat,_

_for pussy, for pussycat..._

Hier warf er erotische Lächeln um sich, als wäre Schlussverkauf und badete in den hungrigen Blicken, die über ihn glitten. Gerade in diesem Augenblick schwangen die Türen zur Grossen Halle auf und Vengari, Cilia und Viviane traten ein. Ihre Augen erfassten auf der Stelle den totheissen Mann auf der Bühne und während Ven und Viv grinsten, klappte Cilia für eine Sekunde die Kinnlade runter und ein von Herzen kommendes „rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" entrang sich ihr. 

Gilderoy blickte zu ihnen herüber, sein Lächeln erweiterte sich auf 10.000 Volt und er zog eine verführerische Augenbraue hoch, während er sich über die Unterlippe leckte.

Vengari erinnerte sich kurzzeitig nicht daran, dass Lucius existierte und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Bühne, um Gilderoy zu geben, worum er so offensichtlich bettelte, als ihr die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten wurde.

„Wüff", würgte sie und Wüff, äh, Viv, liess die Kette los, an der sie ihre Freundin gepackt hatte.

„Erstens", grollte Viv, „ist es hier zu voll und ZWEITENS, erinnerst du dich gnädigerweise an den kein-Sex-unter-Freunden-Vertrag?"

„Nein", antwortete Ven wahrheitsgemäss.

_I'm to sexy for my love,_

_to sexy for my love,_

_love is going to leave me..._

Gilderoy liess die Hüften schwingen, während seine Blick über die drei Frauen am Eingang glitten und machte dann ein paar eindeutige Vorwärts- und Rückwärtsbewegungen mit seinem Becken.

Ein Wimmern entrang sich Vengaris Kehle und auch Cilia schien nicht völlig immun gegen das Bild, welches sich ihr zeigte. Viviane spitzte die Lippen und gab sich unbeeindruckt, doch ihre Augen enthielten für einen Moment nicht den üblichen Schimmern von Wahnsinn, sondern eine definitiv tiefergehende Emotion. Tiefer... ihr wisst schon...

Der blonde und äusserst gut ausgestattete Mann wand sich wieder seinem Publikum zu, verschränkte arrogant die Arme und purrte in die Menge:

_And I'm to sexy for this song..._

Damit verschwand er hinter der Bühne und so ziemlich alle Frauen begannen sich Luft zuzufächeln, da es unerklärlicherweise ziemlich warm war... so ganz plötzlich und aus dem Nichts, versteht sich.

„Wer... wie...?", fasste Cilia den Auftritt zusammen und die beiden anderen nickten zustimmend.

Bevor sie allerdings zu weiteren Erklärungen ansetzen konnten, erhob sich Dumbledore und räusperte sich.

„Nun ja, ähm, nach diesem, äh, eher ungewöhnlichen Auftritt... oder so... finde ich es an der Zeit unseren Maskenball zu eröffnen." Er hob eine Maske vor sein Gesicht, die ganz genauso aussah, wie er selbst. Gut 90 Prozent der Anwesenden rollten mit den Augen. Vengaris Blick glitt zu dem blonden Mann, der neben Dumbledore saß und Lucius verankerte seine silbergrauen Augen mit ihren. Doch bevor Ven ihren Angriff planen konnte, geschah es.

Der Saal war plötzlich in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Dumbledores Stimme erklang erneut.

„Hogwarts ist stolz, in diesem Jahr etwas ganz Besonderes präsentieren zu dürfen: Zwei der berühmtesten Muggelsänger der Welt. Bitte heisst sie herzlich willkommen: Mr DAVE GAHAN und Mr MORTEN HARKET!"

Magische Lichter erhellten die Bühne. Raunen durchfuhr ein weiteres Mal die Halle und Nebelschwaden waberten über den Boden. Eine Explosion von Rauch und Feuer erhellte den Saal und als sich der Nebel verzogen hatte, standen zwei grosse, gut aussehende Männer auf der Bühne und lächelten gewinnend in die Runde.

Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell. Vengaris Augen flogen auf, ihr Atem stockte, sie drehte sich zur Bühne und dann war es vorbei. Ohne auf irgend etwas oder irgend jemanden zu achten, drängte sie sich bis zur Bühne vor und starrte mit leuchtenden Augen empor zu den beiden Halbgöttern in Schwarz.

Cilia sah ihre Gelegenheit gekommen. Ohne sich weiter darüber zu wundern, dass Viviane verschwunden schien, nahm sie genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung und liess sich elegant in den Sitz neben Lucius gleiten, den Dumbledore freigemacht hatte, als er ebenfalls Richtung Bühne wanderte.

Sie warf dem blonden Mann einen falschen, mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Tja, es sieht so aus, als wäre Vengari für den Rest des Abends beschäftigt. Eine Schande, wirklich, eine Schande..."

Lucius drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte.

„Ich denke, sie wird später schon für mich Zeit haben", antwortete er selbstsicher, auch wenn sein Tonfall ein wenig angepisst klang.

Perfekter Nährboden für Cilia.

„Hm, ich fürchte nicht, mein Lieber. Siehst du, sie ist ein absoluter Fan der beiden. Solange die im Schloss sind, wird sie nichts anderes wahrnehmen."

Lucius Augen wurden kühl.

„Ist das so?", murmelte er.

„Ja, aber ich denke, es werden sich andere, ebenso angenehme Möglichkeiten finden lassen, um deine Zeit zu vertreiben." Sie lächelte und fügte mit rauchiger Stimme hinzu: „Und meine auch..."

Neues Interesse liess die Augen des älteren Malfoy aufleuchten.

„Ist das so?", wiederholte er, allerdings in einem ganz anderen Tonfall.

„Oh ja", erwiderte Cilia, „das ist ganz bestimmt so." Und damit liess sie sich auf dem Schoss des Mannes nieder.

„Das hört sich vielversprechend an."

Sie rieb sich ein wenig mehr an ihn und flüsterte: „Wie siehts aus? Möchtest du nicht dein Weihnachtsgeschenk auspacken?"

„Ich geh da nicht raus, ich KANN da nicht rausgehen. Meine Reputation, meine Name, es wird mich niemals wieder irgend jemand ernst nehmen..." Snapes Gejammer schwoll an und verebbte, bevor es wieder von neuem begann. Dann mischte sich eine hellere Stimme ein.

„Oh, _ich_ würde dich nehmen, Darling. Jederzeit. Jetzt zum Beispiel..."

Ein Wirbel aus rot und weiss drehte sich zu ihr herum und schwarze Augen trafen auf... schwarze Augen.

„Viviane... Ms Gauloises, wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?" Der Schock in seiner Stimme war eindeutig herauszuhören.

Sie bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu, ohne einmal ihre Augen von ihm zu nehmen.

„Floonetzwerk", murmelte sie, bevor sie verschlagen grinste, „meine Güte _Professor_... dieses Outfit ist aber höchst ungewöhnlich, wenn ich das anmerken darf. Es ist natürlich jedem seine Sache, was er in seinen privaten Räumen macht, aber das ist dann doch ein wenig kinky..."

„Das war selbstverständlich nicht meine Idee", versetzte er aufgebracht, sah dann aber ihr Grinsen und beschloss, den Spiess umzudrehen. „Ms Gauloises, es ist ziemlich ungebührlich einfach in die Räume eines Professors einzudringen", er schnurrte geradezu und seine tiefe, samtige Stimme liess sie erschaudern. „Man könnte sagen, es ist absolut ungehörig." Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er über ihr ragte und mit seinen dunklen Augen auf sie blickte. „Ms Gauloises, Sie waren ein... wirklich... ungezogenes... Mädchen."

„Meep?"

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass Ihnen jemand Manieren beibringt, denken Sie nicht auch?"

Viviane schluckte und sah ihn dann atemlos an.

„Oh ja, Professor, unbedingt! Und... ah... sparen Sie nicht mit der Rute, Sir!"

Er lächelte ein Raubtierlächeln.

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich nicht vor!"

Vengari stand mit grossen Augen vor der Bühne, bevor sie sich fing und ein Plan langsam in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Naja, gut, eigentlich bestand der Plan nur aus dem Wörtchen „Meins", als sie den beiden Leckerbissen zusah, wie sie sangen, während sie von unsichtbaren Musikern unterstützt wurden, aber es war ein Plan, davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt.

Regel Nummer eins, wenn man an jemandem interessiert ist: Tu, als ob du es nicht wärst.

Sie lehnte sich also entspannt an eine Säule, etwas abseits, aber dennoch eindeutig in perfektem Sichtwinkel für die beiden Männer und begann damit, ausgiebig ihre dunkelroten Fingernägel zu studieren. Hin und wieder warf sie ihr Haar zurück und strich sich (un)auffällig über das Kleid und zwar dort, wo es Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Diese Aufmerksamkeit hatte sie auch nach ein paar Minuten und sowohl Dave als auch Morten begannen in ihre Richtung zu singen, während ihre Augen über die junge Frau in Rot strichen.

Ven nahm diese Blicke mit kühler Gelassenheit zur Kenntnis und als sie sicher war, dass die beiden von ihr fasziniert waren, schritt sie hoheitsvoll durch die Menge und stellte sich neben Draco. Dieser begann natürlich, wie erhofft, auf der Stelle sie zu umflirten. Hin und wieder warf Ven den beiden Sängern Blicke zu, die sagten „kommt und holt mich, wenn ihr euch traut" und wie wir alle wissen, können Männer nie etwas widerstehen, dass nach einer Herausforderung aussieht.

Dave, der etwas Wagemutigere/Leichtsinnigere (wie auch immer), sprang kurzerhand von der Bühne und schritt ausgreifend zu Vengari hinüber, wo er kurzentschlossen einen Arm um sie schlang und ihr zeigte, wie tief musikalische Vibrationen gehen können. (Anmerkung der Autorin: In Vens Fall – _sehr_ tief!).

Man konnte mehrere weibliche Stimmen murren hören, unter anderen war ein deutliches „Warum immer die?" zu hören, welches von Draco, in seiner sehr eigenen und liebenswerten Art, beantwortet wurde.

„Ganz einfach, Millicent, Darling. Weil sie aussieht, wie sie aussieht und du... nun ja, wie haben es die beiden mal formuliert? Ah ja, _wie eine Bulldogge_! Und ganz ehrlich, Schätzchen, Purpur ist nicht deine Farbe, es macht deinen Teint nicht bleich, sondern gelb."

Zwei Sekunden später rannte eine blökende Millicent Bulstrode aus der Halle.

Morten, der ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung war, sich die Frau in Rot wegschnappen zu lassen, machten ebenfalls einen Satz von der Bühne und lief – hier und da in Ohnmacht fallenden Frauen ausweichend – auf seinen Kollegen zu. Angekommen stellte er sich hinter Vengari und alle drei begannen, sich im Rhythmus miteinander zu bewegen.

Dumbledore hatte soeben die Grenzen seiner Macht kennengelernt. Er hatte vor ein paar Momenten versucht, Severus zu erreichen, worauf dieser ihn mit einem, selbst für ihn ungewöhnlichen, äusserst schmutzigen Kommentar und einem Flammenstoss durch den Kamin zur Hölle geschickt hatte. Als er sich daraufhin umsah, erkannte er, dass Ms Gauloises nicht anwesend war und die Teile des Puzzels fügten sich auf erschreckende Art und Weise zusammen.

Dann hatte er mit geweiteten Augen das Spektakel beobachtet, welches am Lehrertisch seinen Lauf nahm und er war fast erleichtert, als Lucius und Ms Deviantaux sich entschiedensich ein Zimmer zu suchen. Aber auch nur fast.

Er wollte gerade damit beginnen, sich über das Fehlverhalten seines Professors und des Schulgouverneurs auszulassen, als sein Blick auf Ms Alias fiel, die sich in ihrem Dave/Morten-Sandwich überaus wohl zu fühlen schien.

Das war der Punkt, an dem Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster und Besitzer des Ordens des Merlins, erster Klasse beschloss, sich besinnungslos zu trinken. Doch als er in Richtung des Tisches mit den Getränken ging, stellte er fest, dass Minerva, Poppy und Irma ihm zuvorgekommen waren und sich kichernd und schwankend um Blaise Zabini drängten, welcher, lasziv lächelnd, zu ihnen sprach.

Als er dann auch noch ein eindeutig von Rolanda Hooch stammendes „Oooh, Gilderoy..." aus dem – glücklicherweise von Tischdecken verhängten – unteren Bereich der Tische hörte, war es vorbei mit seiner Zurückhaltung. Er schnappte sich die nächstbeste Flasche Feuerwhiskey und machte sich daran diese auf Ex zu leeren, in der Hoffnung, an einer Alkoholvergiftung zu sterben oder doch zumindest alles zu vergessen, was in den letzten 15 Minuten passiert war.

Für Vengari konnte das Konzert gar nicht schnell genug zuende sein. Nicht das sie was gegen die Musik gehabt hätte, nein, wirklich nicht, aber sie hatte den „meins"-Plan inzwischen ausgeweitet. Da sie irgendwie wusste, dass sie Viviane heute nicht mehr sehen würde – die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen hatten Bände gesprochen – stand fest, dass sie den beiden Prachtstücken von Männern in unmittelbarer Zukunft das Innere ihres Schlafzimmers zeigen würde. Die Frage war nur...

Ven legte den Kopf schief. Scheiss auf die Frage. Sie würde die Zuckerstückchen vernaschen. Ende des Plans!

Sie liebäugelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und dachte, der schnellste Weg wäre natürlich ein schneller, sauberer Imperio. Andererseits schienen die zwei Glanzstücke der Natur nicht gerade abgeneigt... ganz im Gegenteil. Also sammelte sie ihren ganzen Sexappeal zusammen (ein gleissendes Licht zuckte durch den Raum und blendete kurz alle männlichen Objekte), sah Dave und Morten an (was nicht ganz leicht war, da einer vor und einer hinter ihr stand) und fragte höflich und zurückhaltend, wie es eben ihre Art war: „Ficken?"

Da die Autorin es nicht mehr hören kann, dass man innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann, setzte sie diese Richtlinie für diesen Abend ausser Kraft und ehe die anderen Leute im Raum es sich versahen, waren die drei aufsehenerregendsten Personen im Saal plötzlich verschwunden. Nicht, dass das irgend jemand mitbekommen hätte, denn Blaise – im Zenit seiner Boshaftigkeit und Manneskraft– hatte den Punsch dermaßen mit Alkohol _und anderem_ versetzt, dass die Szenen in der Grossen Halle nicht anders, als mit Orgie umschrieben werden konnten.

Glücklicherweise war Albus schon vor einigen Minuten zusammengeklappt, mit einer Promilleanzahl, die jener der vier Gründer zusammengenommen spottete.

Doch kommen wir zurück zu Vengaris Lieblingsthema.

Ihr.

Da der Körperkontakt zwischen ihr und den beiden Leckerbissen so eng war, wie überhaupt nur möglich, war es kein Problem für sie, sich alle drei in ihr Quartier zu apparieren. Dort angekommen jagte sie die beiden Hauselfen mit Blicken, die Tod und Verdammnis versprachen, fort und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrer abendlichen Vergnügung um.

„Na dann los Jungs. Klamotten runter und macht mich glücklich!"

**Epilog**

Viviane lag mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Bett in Severus Schlafzimmer. Snape selbst saß neben ihr, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt und zog mit einem Finger die Linien ihres Körpers nach. Sie hob eine Hand, um seine Finger festzuhalten, doch ein Klirren und ein plötzlicher Widerstand an ihrem Gelenk erinnerten sie an die „fesselnden" Stunden, die hinter ihr lagen.

Snape hob interessiert eine Braue.

Ihr Grinsen wurde unanständig, während sie sich mit faszinierender Akrobatik über ihn schwang. Ihr Mund schob sich an sein Ohr, während die freie Hand die Bettlaken wegschob und sie flüsterte: „Merry Christmas, _Professor_!"

Cilia bewunderte gerade die Markierungen, die der Dämon, mit den sie das Bett geteilt hatte, auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatte, als sie heisse Hände spürte, die sich – erneut – unter die gerade übergeworfene Robe schlichen.

„Ich dachte, wenn ich mein Geschenk erstmal ausgepackt habe, dann bin ich derjenige, der bestimmt, wann – und ob - es wieder verpackt wird", raunte eine verführerische Stimme.

Sie sah kurz hinunter zu ihren Füssen, um sich zu versichern das sie nicht gerade dahingeschmolzen war und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Wie recht du hast", lächelte sie und führte seine Hände zu den wenigen Knöpfen, die geschlossen waren. „Dann musst du dein Geschenk eben nochmal aufmachen." Sie zwinkerte. „Merry Christmas, Mr Malfoy..."

Vengari war im Himmel. Naja, im Himmelbett, aber das war in diesem Moment so ziemlich das gleiche. Sie lag zwischen zwei hinreissenden, nackten Männern, die ihre Arme um sie geschlungen hatten und sie wärmten, wie kein normales Feuer das konnte und rauchte eine Zigarette. Die im Übrigen wohlverdient war, vielen Dank auch!

„Ich werde ein Lied für dich schreiben", hauchte Morten ihr ins Ohr und eine Gänsehaut überlief sie.

„Ich werde ein ganzes Album für dich verfassen", flüsterte Dave und seine Hand strich die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang. Die Gänsehaut fing an zu quaken.

Vengari wusste, was die beiden nicht wussten, nämlich dass sie diese Schloss verlassen würden, ohne sich an irgend etwas zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Nicht dass Ven besonders erfreut darüber war, aber sie verstand die Notwendigkeit eines Obliviate-Zaubers (wie sonst wäre sie bis hier gekommen, ohne einen Zwischenstop in Askaban?). Das half nichts. Es würde keine Lieder und kein Album geben. Was nicht zwingend bedeutete, dass hier das Ende war.

Sie richtete sich auf und grinste die beiden an.

„Ihr könnt sehr gern was verfassen. Am besten jetzt gleich. Hier. Auf _mir_!"

Die beiden kamen ihrer Aufforderung nur zu gern nach und Ven sank wohlig seufzend in die Kissen zurück.

„Na dann - Merry Christmas!"

Und vier Männerstimmen antworteten mit dunklen, rauchigen Stimmen:

„Merry Christmas – indeed!"

Autorin setzt die Weinflasche ab

gröhl

ENDE 

32


End file.
